


Your Hands, Your Mouth

by JangJaeYul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginal Angst, but the plot is pornographic, except there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangJaeYul/pseuds/JangJaeYul
Summary: Perhaps it’s wrong to think this way about your flatmate. But Minseok figures Luhan doesn’t need to know how many times he’s jerked off thinking about those fingers.Luhan has lovely fingers, and Minseok wants to suck on them.





	1. That Night

This is the kind of cozy evening Minseok doesn’t get very often. Normally on a Friday night, if he’s not working the closing shift at the cafe, he’s out at one bar or another, tagging along behind his friends while they dance and flirt and drink their way to Saturday morning. But the cafe is closed until the New Year, the gang have all split up to go home for the holidays, and Minseok has nothing else to do other than stay home and hang out on the couch with his flatmate.

He has the stick of his popsicle between his teeth and is trying to figure out how to respond to a text when Luhan checks his watch.

“When’s Jongdae gonna be home, do you know?”

Minseok looks up.

“Dunno. He’s out with Baekhyun, isn’t he?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Minseok shrugs. “Then he’ll probably be out until at least one. I mean. If he comes home at all.”

Luhan makes an amused noise between his teeth and returns to his book. Minseok arches his back, stretches out on the couch and looks over at the Christmas tree in the corner to watch the lights flicker red and gold.

A second later he looks back, because now he’s distracted.

Luhan is holding his book in one hand, the other poised to turn the page. Three of his fingers are extended into the air as he pinches the paper between thumb and forefinger, and Minseok can’t stop looking.

Luhan flips the page, smooths it into place with his thumb, and wraps his fingers back around the side of the book. Minseok becomes aware that he’s staring, and quickly looks away just as Luhan glances up. He bites down on his popsicle stick and tries to pretend he’s deep in thought.

Perhaps it’s wrong to think this way about your flatmate. But Minseok figures Luhan doesn’t need to know how many times he’s jerked off thinking about those fingers stretching him open, pressing deep inside in a way Minseok can never reach on his own-

Luhan’s book shuts with a clap, and Minseok jumps, suddenly terrified he might have said that out loud. But no, Luhan just stands up and stretches, drops his book on the couch and goes into the bathroom. Minseok breathes a sigh of relief and lets his legs stretch out in front of him on the couch. He pokes the little bulge in the front of his shorts, wills it to go away. Jongdae told him it was too cold for shorts today, but Minseok is suddenly very glad he didn’t give in to the temptation to just wear sweatpants - the denim, revealing as it might be ending at mid-thigh, is tight enough to minimise any visible problem.

Luhan comes back out of the bathroom, and Minseok pulls his legs up to his chest. Luhan gives a grateful smile, and Minseok tries to pretend he only did it so Luhan could sit.

Luhan picks his book up again, and Minseok is back in hell.

After two more pages, Minseok thinks he might be about to go mad. Luhan’s fingers are so elegant, long and even, his nails round and perfectly clipped. If Minseok has to watch them fondle that book anymore he thinks he might lose his mind altogether.

Gathering every ounce of courage he has, he shuffles forward on the couch and swivels around to swing his legs over the arm. Then he lies down, pushing Luhan’s arm up out of the way so he can rest his head in Luhan’s lap.

Luhan blinks down at him in surprise. This isn’t something they normally do - not between the two of them, at least. Jongdae is an insatiable cuddle monster at the best of times.

“Hey,” Luhan says. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” Minseok bites the popsicle stick, pushes his glasses up his nose, deliberately holds his tongue. He doesn’t trust himself to say something that’s not dumb as hell.

Luhan just gives him a slightly confused smile and goes back to his book.

Why the hell did Minseok think this would make things _better_? This close, he can see the individual creases in Luhan’s knuckles, the veins branching up the back of his hand, the tendon flexing in the base of his thumb. As Luhan turns another page, Minseok’s stomach clenches excitedly.

Oh, hell. He’s gotten himself in far too deep; there’s no hope of stopping now.

As Luhan turns the next page, Minseok reaches up and catches his hand halfway back to the side of the book. Luhan looks down at him, surprised and confused.

“What’s wrong?”

Minseok doesn’t answer. The popsicle stick is still between his teeth, and he’s using it as a safety barrier between his brain and mouth. He takes Luhan’s hand in his and turns it over, looking at his palm, his fingers, the back of his knuckles.

“You have really nice hands,” he says through his teeth, popsicle stick waving up and down.

“Um. Thanks?”

Minseok just holds Luhan’s hand in both of his for a moment. Luhan, surprisingly, lets him. Minseok would almost have expected Luhan to have pulled his hand away by this time, perhaps shoved Minseok off his lap and gone back to his book, but he’s just sitting there with a bemused sort of smile while Minseok investigates his hand.

That permission gives Minseok courage.

He gently uncurls Luhan’s fingers, takes hold of the index and lets the others relax back towards Luhan’s palm. For a moment he hesitates, takes the opportunity to push his glasses back up his nose, and then takes the popsicle stick out of his mouth and drops it onto the couch beside him. Luhan is still waiting patiently, book still raised in one hand even though his attention is on Minseok.

Minseok blinks, swallows, and then pulls on Luhan’s hand. He brings that one finger to his lips and kisses it.

He hears Luhan’s breath stop halfway into his lungs.

Minseok waits, his whole body tense. This is the moment where Luhan pulls away, or pushes him off, or asks Minseok what he’s doing. For a second there is absolute stillness, complete silence, and Minseok wonders if his heart is pounding hard enough for Luhan to hear it. Then, in a movement so small Minseok almost thinks he’s imagining it, Luhan presses his finger against Minseok’s lips.

It’s a reflexive action, the way his lips push back into Luhan’s touch, giving another soft kiss. More conscious is the way Minseok then opens his mouth, takes the tip of Luhan’s finger between his lips.

When he dares to look up at Luhan’s face, Minseok’s heart gives an excited little throb. Luhan’s mouth is slightly open, his eyes dark and half-lidded. He looks conflicted, but unmistakably hungry. Minseok blinks slowly and lets his tongue come forward to touch Luhan’s skin.

The little gasp Luhan gives is pleasing, the clench of his other fingers in Minseok’s hand an encouragement. Minseok lets his eyes flutter closed, opens his mouth more and pulls Luhan in.

As he begins to suck on Luhan’s finger, there’s a little hitch of breath above him, a soft moan in the stillness. Luhan shifts under him, and there’s the thud of his book hitting the floor.

“Minseok,” Luhan whispers.

Minseok just hums a response, licking up the length of Luhan’s finger and sucking on the tip. Luhan’s other fingers twitch in his grasp, so Minseok unfolds the second one and slides it into his mouth beside the first. Luhan makes an aborted noise, shifting in his seat again as Minseok’s tongue works in between his fingers.

Minseok opens his eyes to look up at Luhan again. He’s breathing harder now, bottom lip between his teeth as he watches Minseok’s mouth sliding along the length of his fingers. His other hand comes to rest on Minseok’s head, strokes back through his hair and slides slightly underneath. Minseok realises that the topography beneath him has changed - Luhan’s growing erection is pressing against the back of his head. He sucks back off Luhan’s fingers, rolling his head back until just the tips are between his teeth, and delights in Luhan’s groan as Minseok’s head presses into his crotch. There’s the tiniest thrust up against him, the stop of Luhan’s breath as he finds a moment of friction. Minseok gives a pleased hum around Luhan’s fingers and slides back down until they hit the back of his throat.

It occurs to him that this is dangerous, potentially disastrous, and definitely not something he should be doing with his flatmate, but the moment Luhan’s hand comes to rest on his head, fingers winding through Minseok’s hair and holding him in place so he can grind up against him, Minseok knows they’ve passed the point of no return. It doesn’t matter how far they go now. Their friendship is ruined either way, so they might as well replace it with something else.

Minseok pulls Luhan’s hand away from his mouth and keeps ahold of it as he pulls his legs in and turns to sit up. He kneels next to Luhan, almost touching his thigh, and holds his gaze as he lifts Luhan’s hand to his mouth and parts his lips around three fingers.

Luhan makes a noise at the back of his throat. His hand twitches on his knee, and Minseok glances down at it. The acknowledgement removes whatever barrier was there, and as Minseok watches Luhan’s hand moves up his leg and begins rubbing slowly across his own crotch. Minseok closes his eyes and hums. Whatever this is that they’re doing, it’s definitely working for the both of them.

After a few seconds of gently sucking on Luhan’s fingertips, Minseok tilts his head forward and takes those three fingers deeper into his mouth. When they get close to the back of his throat, he swallows, suppresses the urge to gag, and pushes deeper. Luhan’s fingers slide just that fraction into his throat. He swallows again. Breathes through his nose. Sucks harder.

“Fuck, Minseok,” Luhan mutters, then groans. “Oh, fuck, yeah.”

Minseok looks up at Luhan over the top of his glasses, which are now sliding down his nose. Luhan looks almost desperate, palming at the bulge in the front of his sweatpants, eyes fixed on the stretch of Minseok’s lips around his knuckles.

“This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me in my life,” Luhan whispers.

Minseok finds that hard to believe, but he can’t really argue with Luhan’s fingernails between his tonsils.

“Why did I not predict that behind that innocent little face is a dirty boy like you?” Luhan continues, pressing harder at the front of his pants. “In your fucking mini shorts and your T-shirts. You dress like a child, but you know exactly what you’re doing. Oh fuck, your _mouth-_ ”

Minseok lets his bottom lip trail up Luhan’s fingers, licks around the tips, slides back down to the knuckles. Luhan gives him far too much credit. Minseok has no idea what he’s doing, he’s just flying by the seat of his pants, doing whatever comes to mind in the hope that it will keep drawing those little moans out of Luhan’s throat.

“Where has this Minseok been hiding?” Luhan says. “I haven’t seen you like this before, if I’d known you were capable of this I would have jumped you _months_ ago.” At Minseok’s moan he pushes his fingers deeper, shoving them in until Minseok chokes and squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing frantically. “Yeah, you like that? You think they’re good down your throat, imagine what I could do with them up your ass.”

Minseok chokes again at that, eyes flying wide open, hand clutching at Luhan’s wrist. The look on Luhan’s face has gone from unexpectedly aroused to ravenously predatory. His fingers stroke over the back of Minseok’s tongue, spreading out to slide along his cheeks, between his teeth, stretching his lips wider as he withdraws them.

“What do you think?” Luhan murmurs. He slides those wet fingers over Minseok’s cheek, down across his jaw, around the back of his neck, and holds him there. He leans in closer, and Minseok’s heart jumps into his throat, but Luhan just takes Minseok’s glasses between thumb and forefinger and slides them back up his nose to where they should be. “Do you think I could do magical things?”

Minseok has forgotten what they were talking about, breathless in the hold of Luhan’s all-encompassing pupils. He nods anyway, is reminded by the squeeze of Luhan’s fingers on the back of his neck, and nods harder.

Luhan lets go, stands up, steps away from the couch.

“Don’t fucking move,” he says, pointing at Minseok. “Stay right there.”

Minseok nods mutely and clasps his hands in his lap while Luhan turns on his heel and sprints off down the hallway. Minseok hears Luhan’s bedroom door bang against the wall, then the slide of a drawer opening.

While Luhan is rummaging, Minseok has one terrifying minute to wonder what the hell he’s doing here. Luhan is his flatmate, for God’s sake, and this is completely inappropriate - not to mention unexpected. Minseok has never done anything like this before. He’s never been brave enough - and yet somehow he was brave enough to lie down in Luhan’s lap and start sucking on his fingers. Minseok buries his face in his hands and tries to press the blush back down.

“Have you changed your mind?”

Minseok jumps and looks up. Luhan is standing in the mouth of the hallway, one hand against the wall and the other by his side, a bottle of lube dangling from between his fingers. Minseok just blinks at him for a moment, then shakes his head.

“Good,” Luhan says, taking a step towards the couch, “because it would be a shame to stop now, when I’m about to make you scream.”

Minseok swallows hard. He has no idea what to do with his face right now, whether he should look happy or what - he doesn’t know how to do a sexy face, doesn’t know if this expression of vaguely terrified arousal is appropriate for the moment. He bites his lip and hopes it looks hot.

Luhan doesn’t seem to care what face Minseok is making. He pushes him back down onto the cushions, grabs him by the hips and rolls him over, pulls him up onto his knees. Minseok scrabbles for a hold on the back of the couch to try and keep from pitching forward onto his face. He doesn’t quite know what’s happening, but Luhan is reaching around, popping the button of his shorts, and then his hands are pulling them down, easing the denim over Minseok’s ass. Fuck. _Fuck._ This is really happening.

“Oh, you’ve got a beautiful ass,” Luhan mutters. “I’m gonna enjoy tearing that up.”

Minseok whines, achingly hard at the touch of Luhan’s fingers sliding inside his briefs. Luhan pulls those down too, and lets out a moan of approval. One hand palms over a cheek, squeezes, gives a gentle smack. Minseok drops his head between his arms, braced in front of him on the couch.

“Oh, baby, it’s playtime.” Luhan runs his thumb down Minseok’s crack, skirts around his hole, continues down until he reaches Minseok’s balls. “Mm, what do we have here?” He takes Minseok’s cock in his hand - barely a handful for him, with his large palms and long fingers - and gives it a few teasing rubs.

The noise Minseok makes is desperate, almost anguished. He lets his mouth hang open, trying to scrape in a breath. No-one has ever touched him like this. He couldn’t have imagined in a million years that it would feel so good, so different from his own predictable hands.

“Fuck, it’s so cute,” Luhan says. He lets go, strokes his hand back across Minseok’s balls and traces a finger over the skin just behind. “You’re just adorable all over, aren’t you?”

Minseok has a feeling the question is rhetorical, but he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. Luhan is tracing a finger around his hole, skirting the very edge of the puckered muscle, and it’s all Minseok can do to hold it together. His legs are already trembling, his stomach hot and shivery, and Luhan hasn’t even put anything in him yet. How could he never have known it would be this good with another person’s hands on him?

Luhan’s hand withdraws at the click of a plastic cap, and returns a moment later slick and cool. That same finger traces a teasing circle around Minseok’s hole, then pauses over it. Minseok takes a deep breath, holds it for the eternity that Luhan hesitates. He’s terrified. Luhan’s fingers are so big, so much larger than Minseok’s own, and he’s scared that this is gonna hurt. He’s scared that Luhan will do something unexpected and Minseok won’t know what to do. He’s scared of losing control in front of him, of doing something that Luhan will judge him for.

Minseok squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth as Luhan’s finger pushes inside.

“ _Ah-!_ ”

Tears spring to Minseok’s eyes, all the breath squeezed out of his lungs. Luhan’s finger is only up to the first knuckle, but it’s still so much, and Minseok doesn’t know how to handle this. His ass is clenching against the intrusion, hole fluttering around Luhan’s finger as it bends just slightly back and forth.

Luhan groans, his other hand leaving Minseok’s hip to grind down against the front of his own pants. “Fuck,” he mutters, “let me at that tight little hole. Holy shit, Minseok- fuck, you’re so-” he breaks off on a grunt, palming himself harder.

Minseok is still struggling to draw breath, still working around the feeling of Luhan’s finger pushing further into his ass, up to the second knuckle, wriggling back and forth as Luhan strokes against the muscle.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he grinds out, teeth still gritted against the gradually dissipating pain. “Luhan-”

“Yeah,” Luhan says, voice low and rough. “You fuckin’ like that? My finger in your tight little ass. You want another?”

Minseok doesn’t know if he can physically take another, but he finds himself nodding anyway, head hanging desperately between his arms. A second later he cries out as Luhan pulls out and pushes back in with two fingers.

It’s like his soul is leaving his body. There’s pain, the protesting muscles screaming as they stretch around Luhan’s fingers, but beneath it is a kind of pleasure he didn’t realise he could feel, the usual edge of arousal cut with the unfamiliar touch of another person’s control. Minseok’s ears are beginning to go fuzzy.

Luhan doesn’t push particularly deep, keeping his fingers at the second knuckle as he stretches Minseok open. After a minute of careful, methodical attention, the pain finally recedes, and Minseok moans again at the stroke of Luhan’s thumb across his perineum.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it there, huh?” Luhan is muttering, harsh and breathless. “That’s the good shit right there. I told you I could make you feel good, I told you I have magic fingers. Fuck, Min, you should see what you look like right now, it’s even better than when you were sucking on them, _fuck you’re hot_ -” he breaks off and groans, pulls his fingers back out and suddenly thrusts in again with three.

Minseok screams. Luhan’s fingers shove deep, deeper than they’ve gone before, and right there at the end they hit that spot that Minseok has never quite been able to reach on his own.

Stars explode. Minseok cries out, surprised, ragged, as Luhan pushes in again, and then the hot clench in his stomach snaps, bursts out through his hips and thighs in a whirl of heat.

His whole body shudders, chest heaving, arms giving out beneath him so that he falls forward onto his face. He barely registers any of it, can hardly even feel his own body - it’s so intense, so overwhelming, like nothing he’s ever felt before, and at first he can’t quite understand it, because he’s never had an orgasm like this. He’s never had it sprung on him, never had it take him by surprise quite like this. This is unreal.

Luhan is still thrusting his fingers into Minseok, groans turning to whines as he rubs himself more frantically through his pants. Just at the point that Minseok is about to moan an overstimulated protest, Luhan’s fingers curl, he stills, and his voice breaks in his throat as his hips jerk up against his hand. He squeezes himself, gives a final few strokes, and then pulls his fingers out of Minseok’s ass and collapses back against the couch.

There’s silence for a moment. Minseok is still piecing reality back together when Luhan clears his throat.

“So. That just happened.”

Minseok swallows and doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know what to think right now. He’s equal parts blissful and mortified - one half of him wants to collapse onto the couch and roll around in this shivery feeling in his stomach, and the other half wants to run into his room and hide forever.

He’s saved from doing either by the sound of a key in the lock.

“Fuck,” Luhan hisses. Before Minseok can move, Luhan reaches over and pulls his shorts up for him, shoving them clumsily over his ass with his briefs crumpled awkwardly somewhere inside. Luhan’s hand on Minseok’s hip shoves him over onto his back. Before Minseok’s ass has even landed in the jizz running across the vinyl, Luhan has yanked Minseok’s T-shirt down to cover his open fly, shoved his phone into his hands, and dragged Minseok’s feet into his lap, right over the wet spot on his sweatpants. By the time Jongdae appears in the kitchen doorway, Luhan’s book is back in his hands, one hand carefully turning the page. Minseok, still stunned, busies himself with unlocking his phone, pretending he’s halfway through something even though he hasn’t the faintest idea what he was doing before Luhan shoved his fingers down his throat.

“Hey, kids,” Jongdae chirps as he rounds the couch. It would amuse Minseok on any other day, given that Jongdae is the youngest of the three of them, but right now he’s rather preoccupied with the fact that his underpants are bunched around his balls, his shorts are unbuttoned under his T-shirt, and he’s sitting in a puddle of his own jizz.

Luhan seems entirely unperturbed. He glances up from his book and gives Jongdae the hint of a smile.

“Hey, dude. How was your evening?”

“It was good,” Jongdae says. “Baekhyun has work in the morning, so we called it an early night. Minseok, are you okay?”

Minseok’s stomach drops, and he feels his face flush red as he looks up. The look Jongdae is giving him isn’t suspicious, though, just concerned. Belatedly, Minseok realises there are tears dripping onto the collar of his shirt.

“Oh.” He sniffs, lifts a hand to wipe his face and then smacks it back down as the bottom of his T-shirt starts to lift up. “I’m fine. I just… saw a… baby bunny. On YouTube.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Jongdae leans over and ruffles Minseok’s hair. “I didn’t think you still got emotional over little animals.”

Minseok ducks his head and says nothing. Luhan is smirking, eyes on his book but one hand resting on Minseok’s foot beneath the pages, finger tapping gently against his big toe in a way that tells Minseok he’s entirely too amused by this.

“You must be pretty tired,” Luhan says, looking back up at Jongdae without a trace of mirth in his eyes. “Baekhyun’s a full on kinda guy.”

“Yeah.” As if prompted, Jongdae yawns. “Yeah, you’re right. I should probably go to bed. Goodnight, guys.”

Minseok holds his breath while Jongdae gives him a last pat on the head, claps Luhan on the shoulder, and shuffles off down the hallway. It’s only when he hears Jongdae’s door snap shut that he looks up to meet Luhan’s gaze.

“King of good timing, huh?” Luhan smirks. Minseok just nods, phone falling into his lap, and Luhan’s face rearranges into concern. “Are you okay? You’re crying.”

“No, it’s-” Minseok wipes the tears off his chin, off his cheeks, and only realises as he does so that they’re not just leftover from the intensity of his orgasm, they’re actually still falling. “I’m fine, I just- I didn’t expect it to be like that-”

“What do you mean?” Luhan frowns.

“Well, I- I’ve never-” suddenly he can’t talk. Luhan, who has been his flatmate for the better part of a year and who in that time has heard every concern he’s had about his job or his friends or his parents, suddenly has him tongue-tied, unable to explain the reason his stomach is churning.

Luhan blinks, and then all at once his eyes go wide and his jaw drops and he looks positively horrified.

“Oh my god,” he gasps, “oh no, that wasn’t- was that the first time you’ve ever-”

Minseok nods. His tongue is knotted up at the back of his throat, and he wants to explain that it’s not the _first time_ first time, he’s done it to himself before, but then he realises that probably doesn’t count. He also wants to tell Luhan that he’s done this all out of order, that he should maybe have had his first kiss before letting someone shove their fingers up his ass, but he can’t do that, can’t make Luhan feel responsible for that too.

“Hold on,” Luhan says. “I need to know how badly I’ve just screwed you up. Is that just the first time you’ve gone that far that quick, or the first time you’ve gone that far at all…?”

The look on Minseok’s face seems to be answer enough.

“Fuck,” Luhan whispers. “Okay, prior to this, exactly how virginal were you?”

Minseok opens his mouth. He doesn’t know how to explain that this goes beyond simply virginal and into the realm of a fucking nunnery. After a second he just shuts his mouth again.

“You’ve never had sex,” Luhan says. “Like, you’ve never been fucked, you’ve never fucked anyone else, right?”

Minseok nods.

“You’ve never been fingered before.”

Another nod.

“Have you ever had a blowjob?”

Minseok shakes his head.

“A handjob?”

He shakes his head again.

“Have you made out with anyone?” Luhan’s voice is getting higher and higher. He sounds like he might be about to have an aneurysm.

Minseok shakes his head.

“Please tell me you’ve at least been kissed.”

Minseok just sits there, looks at Luhan, twists his fingers together in his lap.

“Oh my god.” Luhan covers his eyes with one hand. “Oh my god, I’m a monster.”

“No, no-” Minseok leans forward, reaches out to touch Luhan, “it’s fine, it’s my fault, I-” _I wanted this, I’ve imagined it for months, and I don’t know why I’m getting all weird now that it’s finally happened._

“I thought the whole innocent thing was an act,” Luhan says, peeking at Minseok through his fingers. “But it’s totally not. Fuck, what have I done?”

Minseok wraps one hand around Luhan’s wrist and pulls it away from his eyes.

“Nothing I didn’t want you to do,” he murmurs.

Luhan still looks like he’s panicking a little bit, but as his eyes flick back and forth between Minseok’s he seems to see something that comforts him.

“If I’d known, I would have been so much more careful,” he says. “I would have paid more attention, I would have made sure it was good for you.”

“It was good,” Minseok says.

“I would at least have kissed you first,” Luhan adds.

And then there’s a second of silence, because Minseok isn’t going to say, _you can always kiss me now_.

Luhan bites his lip. Disengages his wrist from Minseok’s hold. Takes Minseok’s face between his palms.

Minseok holds his breath as Luhan hesitates.

Luhan pulls him gently forward just enough to brush their lips together.

It’s the barest shadow of a kiss, hardly even making contact, but Luhan seems determined to do this, at least, slowly. He holds Minseok in place, waits until Minseok’s eyes flicker closed, and then leans in and kisses him again, this time a soft press of lips.

Once again, it’s so far removed from anything Minseok could have imagined on his own. Luhan’s lips are warm, softer than they look, and so sweet against Minseok’s that his heart gives a painful little throb. He wonders why couples don’t just do this all day, every day.

The next kiss opens Minseok’s mouth. The one after that has his bottom lip between Luhan’s teeth, pulling, sucking-

Luhan pulls away and rests his forehead against Minseok’s.

“That,” he says. “That’s what I should have done first.”

Minseok opens his eyes and looks down between their noses at the set of Luhan’s mouth. His words ache like an ending, a bookend on this evening’s events. Now comes the part where they agree not to mention this ever again, and then spend the next couple of months studiously avoiding each other until they forget what this feels like. Minseok doesn’t think he could stand that.

“That’s… what I would do first… next time.”

Minseok blinks. Luhan’s eyes are open and looking at him as much as he can with their faces pressed together.

“If… if that’s a thing… that you might want.”

Luhan’s bottom lip edges between his teeth. He waits, hands gentle on Minseok’s cheeks. Minseok realises he’s being asked a question.

He takes a breath, but he can’t find the right words for the bubble of anticipation in his chest, so he just kisses Luhan again. It’s awkward - their noses bump together and Minseok’s glasses end up squished against Luhan’s cheek - but Luhan’s hands are warm on his face and his lips are soft and gentle, and Minseok thinks, _I could get used to this_.

“Do you-” Luhan pulls away enough to look at Minseok’s face properly. “Uh, feel free to tell me to fuck off, but do you… want to sleep in my bed tonight? I won’t do anything, I just- it feels kind of weird, shoving you back off to your room.”

Minseok nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Luhan echoes. “Okay, yeah, great. Awesome.” A smile spreads across his face, and he kisses Minseok one more time. “Awesome,” he repeats.


	2. The Next Morning

Minseok opens his eyes in the dim morning light. It takes him a minute to place himself - this is not his room. The furniture is different, there are posters on the wall… where is he?

The coat hanging on the back of the door answers him. _That’s right._ This is Luhan’s room.

Minseok does not roll over. Luhan is probably lying behind him - asleep or awake he’s not sure - and Minseok just wants to take a minute on his own to think about things.

Last night was spontaneous and unexpected, and Minseok’s not quite sure where to go from here. After cleaning up the living room, wiping down the couch, and taking their own individual showers, they fell asleep together in Luhan’s bed, Luhan’s arms wrapped around Minseok’s waist, face pressed into his hair. It was nice, it was comfortable, but Minseok’s not sure how much of it was just the logical conclusion of the evening. They did say _next time_ , but there’s every chance that that was just a heat-of-the-moment thing. Luhan might not want to continue this. As soon as Minseok rolls over, there’s a very real possibility that Luhan will kick him out of the bed, with an awkward smile and a _this was a bad idea, huh?_

Minseok sighs. Might as well get it over with.

He rolls carefully onto his back and turns his head to look. Luhan is still asleep, one crumpled fist pressed against his cheek, lips parted around the softest breath of a snore. The sheets are down around his chest, his bare shoulders on display, that one freckle on his chest just visible over the top of the comforter. Minseok has noticed the freckle before, when Luhan has walked through the apartment in a towel or come out for a cup of coffee in his boxers on a Saturday morning, but he’s never been struck with this desire to reach out and touch it.

As he watches, Luhan sniffs, his lips twitch, and his eyes flutter open. He blinks, catches sight of Minseok. There’s a second where they just look at each other, quiet in the early morning stillness. Then Luhan smiles.

“Good morning,” he mumbles.

“Morning,” Minseok replies.

“Did you sleep alright?”

Minseok nods. “Did you?”

“Yeah.” Luhan rolls onto his back, stretches his arms above his head, then rolls back towards Minseok and throws an arm over him. “Good dreams.”

Minseok hums in agreement. Luhan doesn’t seem to be kicking him out of bed yet. On the contrary, he’s currently pressing his face into Minseok’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek gently against the soft fabric of Minseok’s flannel pajamas.

“You’re warm,” Luhan mumbles. He sighs, gives Minseok a one-armed squeeze, then pushes himself up on one elbow to look down at him.

“What?” Minseok says. Luhan is gazing at him with a strange sort of fondness, and it’s slightly unsettling. He’s still waiting for Luhan to banish him, but it doesn’t seem to be happening.

“Nothing,” Luhan says. His hand comes to rest on Minseok’s head and strokes gently through his hair for a moment as Luhan smiles at him. Then he shuffles slightly forward, leans down and kisses Minseok.

It’s just as nice in the morning, with sleep in their eyes and on their breath, Luhan’s hand lethargic on Minseok’s cheek as he tilts his chin up for better access.

“Hey,” he murmurs against Minseok’s lips, thumb stroking across his cheekbone.

Minseok just smiles. His voice is locked in his throat, barricaded in by the bubble of delight at this simple affection from Luhan.

Luhan kisses him again, then again as Minseok lifts an arm to wrap around the back of his neck. His hand slides under Minseok’s shoulders and lifts him slightly off the bed, just enough to hold him. His mouth is warm, open against Minseok’s, and Minseok lets himself drown in the pleasure of Luhan’s tongue tracing over his bottom lip.

Just at the point that Minseok is starting to feel fuzzy all over, Luhan pulls away.

“So, I gotta ask. Why?”

Minseok just blinks at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night.” Luhan strokes a finger along the length of Minseok’s eyebrow, cups his hand around Minseok’s cheek. “You… like that. I wouldn’t have expected you to make that kind of move. Especially now, knowing that, y’know… you’d never done anything like that before.”

Minseok blushes and averts his eyes. He’s still trying to answer that question himself, trying to figure out what possessed him to throw himself on Luhan and start slurping his fingers down like ice cream.

He shrugs, gives up on trying to find a good answer and just tells the truth. “You have really nice hands.”

Luhan raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I dream about your hands,” Minseok admits. “I just… they’re big, and nice, and I like them a lot.”

Luhan lifts his hand off Minseok’s cheek and stares at it as if he’s not quite sure it belongs to him.

“They’re just hands,” he says finally.

“They’re hot. You’re hot.” Minseok clamps his mouth shut as his cheeks go up in flame.

“Oh, am I?” Luhan seems amused now, tickled by Minseok’s embarrassment. He slides his hand back under Minseok’s head and leans down to nose along his cheek. “You seem pretty hot yourself right now.”

“Shut up,” Minseok mutters. Luhan just laughs, kisses Minseok’s ear and nuzzles into his neck.

“You’re adorable,” he says, his smile pressed into Minseok’s collarbone. He drops a kiss there, another, then rolls back slightly and leans on his elbow with a sigh.

“What?” Minseok looks up at Luhan, wistful and gorgeous in the morning light.

“I just… I wish I’d known. I’d have made it special. Done things properly.”

“It was fine,” Minseok says.

“Fine isn’t fantastic.”

Minseok just shrugs.

“Can I try again?” Luhan asks, thumb brushing across Minseok’s chin. “Can I do things the way I should have done them last night?”

Minseok isn’t quite sure what he’s getting at, but he nods anyway and lifts his face to meet Luhan’s kiss.

For a moment it’s just a simple press of lips, sweet and chaste. Then Luhan tilts his head, slides his hand back into Minseok’s hair and deepens the kiss. His other hand brushes over Minseok’s throat, tracing the tendons down to his shoulder, then ghosts across his collarbone to the top button of his pajama shirt.

When Luhan starts working the buttons open, Minseok lets out the breath of a moan. Luhan’s fingers trace down the skin of his chest between the two sides of the shirt, following the buttons down as he pops them one by one. His mouth begins to follow, trailing open kisses down Minseok’s neck and chest.

Minseok gasps as Luhan's mouth finds his nipple.

“Mm, jackpot,” Luhan whispers. His tongue traces around, flicking across and licking gentle stripes, until Minseok's nipple is hard and pointed and every brush of Luhan's tongue is drawing another gasp. Satisfied with his work, Luhan kisses a trail across Minseok's chest to begin again on the other side.

“Luhan,” Minseok moans. His hands work themselves into Luhan's hair, holding his head as Luhan sucks on his nipple. This isn't something he's even imagined before. Rubbing his own nipples has only ever given him a mild sort of pleasure, more an added bonus than any kind of reward in itself. Luhan's mouth, though, is heaven like he's never dreamed.

“You make the best noises,” Luhan chuckles into Minseok's chest. Minseok bites his tongue, a blush running back to his cheeks, but Luhan lifts his head and reaches up to brush his thumb across Minseok's bottom lip. “No, keep doing it. I like it.”

Minseok lets his lips part around the tip of Luhan's thumb. When that earns him a heavy exhale and a dark smile, he darts his tongue out, licks across the nail and takes Luhan's thumb into his mouth up to the knuckle.

“How the hell are you a virgin?” Luhan says. “You keep doing all this sexy shit.”

Minseok shrugs, gives Luhan's thumb a parting kiss as it returns to his chest. “I dunno. I watch porn.”

Luhan huffs a laugh. “Yeah, so did I before I started having sex. It didn't make me any less of an awkward virgin.”

Minseok privately thinks that he's probably the most awkward virgin in the world. Luhan is dragging all these embarrassing noises out of him with his mouth and hands; Minseok feels like he's going to come in his pants just from Luhan's lips on his chest.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Luhan mutters, hands tracing lower across Minseok's ribs. “How did I get so lucky?”

Minseok lifts his head to stare incredulously at him. “ _You're_ lucky?”

Luhan raises an eyebrow. “Do you know how many men would kill to get their hands on someone as beautiful as you? And I get to be the first.” He bends, kisses Minseok's stomach, drags his nose in a circle across the soft skin. “I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

Minseok lets his head fall back to the pillow with a soft breath of pleasure. Luhan's hands are hooked into the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling them down a little so his tongue can trace below Minseok's belly button.

“Gorgeous,” Luhan repeats, a murmur against Minseok's skin. His chin bumps against the tent in Minseok's pants, eliciting a gasp and the clench of Minseok's fingers in his hair.

Luhan just kisses the skin above Minseok's briefs, lips brushing gently from side to side as his hands slide around to hold Minseok’s hips.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here,” Luhan says. He eases Minseok’s pajama pants down over his ass and runs a finger across the waistband of his briefs. “May I?”

Minseok nods, eyes fixed on Luhan’s hands. Luhan hooks two fingers into Minseok’s briefs and slides them down, letting his erection bob free. Luhan lets out a pleased breath, strokes his fingers over the edge of Minseok’s pubic hair.

“You look so damn good,” Luhan murmurs. Minseok watches as his fingers move closer, sliding through the dark curls until they reach the base of Minseok’s cock. Minseok gives a shaky moan as Luhan’s hand wraps around him.

“Yeah, baby,” Luhan says. “Let me hear you.”

Shy though he feels with Luhan’s attention on him like this, Minseok opens his mouth and lets his breath come out rougher, the edge of a groan in every exhale. It seems to please Luhan, who begins stroking him with gentle twists of his hand.

“Oh- _ohh_ ,” Minseok bites his lip, drags his teeth back at a spike of pleasure through his stomach. “Luhan, yes…”

“Mm, yeah, that’s good, huh?” Suddenly Luhan sits up, grabs Minseok’s pants and briefs from around his thighs and tugs them all the way off, tossing them over his shoulder and settling in between Minseok’s legs. Instead of returning his hand to Minseok’s cock, though, he leans down and licks a stripe from base to tip.

“ _Ah-!_ ” Minseok’s toes curl in the sheets as Luhan opens his mouth and slides down, taking Minseok in. “ _Fuck, Luhan-_ ”

Luhan just hums. His head begins to bob, pulling off every third or fourth stroke to suck at the head of Minseok’s cock. As Minseok’s legs begin to shake, Luhan hitches them up over his shoulders, arms sliding under his knees so his head is between Minseok’s thighs.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck-”

Not even a Tenga egg can come close to the feel of Luhan’s mouth on him, lips pressing against all the right spots, swirling around the head as he pulls off to suck at the precome leaking in a steady dribble onto his tongue.

“Luhan- God, I’m gonna come, oh God-”

“Do it.” Luhan pulls off and replaces his mouth with his hand for a second. “Come in my mouth, Min, I wanna taste you.” That said, he slides back down onto Minseok’s cock and swallows around the head, pulls back and sucks, traces his tongue up the underside, and that’s it. Minseok is gone.

He comes with a moan, his thighs squeezing around Luhan’s head, one hand clenched in the sheets while the other tugs at Luhan’s hair. Luhan keeps sucking, drinking down every last drop that Minseok can give him. He’s moaning the whole time, laving his tongue over the head of Minseok’s cock like he can’t get enough.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minseok whispers, hand falling back to the bed. Perhaps this is what heaven feels like.

Luhan kneels there between Minseok’s legs for a minute, watching him catch his breath with an expression of unrestrained delight. Finally, Minseok raises his head.

“What happens now?”

Luhan grins, shrugs. “Whatever you want to happen.”

Minseok swallows and glances down at Luhan’s boxers. He wants to reciprocate, but he could barely take Luhan’s fingers in his mouth without choking so he’s not sure if he’ll be able to manage the whole of his cock.

Luhan seems to see his conflict. He reaches down, takes Minseok’s hand off the sheets, and lifts it to his lips so he can press kisses to the back of each knuckle.

“Do you want to touch me?”

Minseok nods. He wants that more than anything, to feel Luhan's skin under his hands, to touch him and hold him and give him the same kind of pleasure that he has just given Minseok. He just doesn't know how to do it.

Luhan guides Minseok’s hand down, holds it while he tugs his boxers to his knees, and gently pulls it towards his cock.

“It’s okay if you’re nervous,” Luhan murmurs. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Minseok takes a breath of courage and gently touches his fingers to Luhan’s cock. Luhan closes his eyes, sighs, and nods.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Emboldened by Luhan’s pleasure, Minseok wraps his hand more fully around Luhan’s cock and gives an experimental stroke. When that seems to have a positive effect, he does it again.

What he's doing seems to be working, but it's so hard to know. Minseok knows what _he_ likes, but it's different doing it to someone else - and besides, Luhan is so much bigger than he is, Minseok has no idea if his little hand will be enough.

Apparently, yes.

“Oh yeah. Fuckin- _yes, Min_.” Luhan’s hand comes to rest on Minseok’s wrist and squeezes encouragingly. “Just like that - yeah, like that, that’s good, _yes_.”

Using his other hand, Minseok pushes himself up to sit. Luhan opens his eyes, and upon seeing Minseok reaching up towards him he leans forward, lets Minseok hook a hand around his neck and pull him down into a kiss.

“You’re a natural, huh,” he breathes, gives a little gasp against Minseok’s lips, moans as Minseok squeezes around the head of his cock.

“Is it good?” Minseok whispers.

Luhan hums a smile into Minseok's lips. “Yeah, it's good, baby.”

 _Baby_. Luhan has called him that a few times, and each time it's had the same effect: a warm spark in Minseok’s chest, a kind of shiver behind his tongue like a current of excitement he can’t hold in. He grins back at Luhan, wraps an arm around his neck, twists his hand on Luhan’s cock and drinks in the moan that draws.

“ _Fuck_ , Minseok.” Luhan’s hands settle on Minseok’s shoulders, fingers digging in with every groan. “Oh baby yeah, like that, keep going-” his head falls forward, forehead resting against Minseok’s, eyes closed and face screwing up as Minseok strokes faster, firmer, “fuck fuck _Minseok fuck_ -”

A gasp, a groan, and Luhan comes like that, spurting onto Minseok’s chest as his hips twitch forward into Minseok’s grasp. Minseok keeps moving his hand, slower now, enticing the last few drops to dribble out over his knuckles.

“Oh my god,” Luhan pants. For a moment he doesn’t move, just holds Minseok’s shoulders while his breath slows. Then he straightens up, looks down at Minseok, and laughs.

“Fuck, you’re a sight.”

Minseok glances down at his chest. He’s painted in come, splashed with it from his hips to his throat. He looks up at Luhan and gives a bashful shrug, half a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I think I look good like this.”

“Hell yeah, you do.” Luhan places a hand squarely in the middle of Minseok’s chest and gives him a playful shove, pushing him down onto his back. As he withdraws, though, Minseok reaches out and grabs his hand. He turns it over, looks at the come now dripping from Luhan’s fingers. He pulls Luhan’s hand towards him.

Slowly, methodically, Minseok licks each finger.

He does not let the shaky intake of breath above interrupt him. One by one, he sucks each finger into his mouth and licks it clean, until there is not a trace of come left on Luhan’s hand. Only then does he look up to see Luhan staring down at him, dark-eyed, mouth open in something that may be disbelief or arousal. Possibly both.

“Holy fuck,” Luhan murmurs. “That’s the single hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Minseok laughs. “You keep saying that.”

“Yeah, well you keep doing hotter and hotter shit.”

Minseok giggles and lies back down, arms stretched above his head. Luhan leans over the side of the bed and picks up last night’s discarded shirt, then uses it to wipe Minseok’s chest and stomach.

“Ew.” Minseok wrinkles his nose. “Do you not have a box of tissues in here?”

Luhan shrugs. “Somewhere.” He throws the T-shirt in the direction of the laundry basket and misses by a mile. He seems not to care, though, just slides his way up Minseok’s body until he’s lying perfectly on top of him, faces almost touching.

“What?” Minseok says, bumping his nose against Luhan’s.

“I like you,” Luhan murmurs.

Minseok grins despite himself, a blush creeping down into his cheeks as Luhan traces his nose back and forth against the tip of Minseok’s.

“I like you too.”

“That’s good.” Luhan kisses him then, softly, tenderly, cradling him close with one hand beneath Minseok’s head. They stay like that, exchanging gentle kisses and fond smiles, until Minseok has to push Luhan off so he can breathe. He sits up and pulls his pajama shirt back on, then looks around for his pants.

“I’ll go first,” Luhan says, supplying Minseok’s briefs from the foot of the bed, followed by his pajama pants from somewhere under the covers. “I’ll see if Jongdae’s out there. If he is, I’ll distract him so you can get out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Minseok tilts his head up for one more kiss, then hops off the bed to pull his pants on. He nearly trips when Luhan slaps his bare bottom, letting out a yelp and shooting a glare at him over his shoulder. Luhan schools his face into careful nonchalance and strolls past Minseok to the door. He looks back at him, winks and blows a kiss, then pulls the door open and slips through.

There’s a moment of silence save for Luhan’s feet against the floorboards, then the sound of a cheerful greeting in the kitchen. Minseok buttons up his pajama shirt and slips out of Luhan’s room and across the hall to the bathroom.

He locks the door behind him, turns to the mirror, and stuffs his knuckles in his mouth to try and strangle the excited squeal that refuses to stay in his throat any longer. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Minseok gives his reflection a giddy grin, eyes sparkling in uncontrollable glee.

This is the single most exciting thing that's ever happened to him. Luhan, worldly and experienced and _really freaking hot_ , likes him, wants him, thinks he's sexy and attractive and worthy of lazy morning handjobs - not to mention the fact that he just put Minseok’s _dick in his mouth_. Minseok thinks he might die of excitement.

He fans his face with his hands to try and cool the blush across his cheekbones, and when that doesn’t work he turns on the tap and splashes his face with cold water. To stall for time, he brushes his teeth and uses the toilet, and by the time he’s finished washing his hands he figures a suitably non-suspicious amount of time has passed since Luhan went out to the kitchen.

He tiptoes along the hallway and sidles into the kitchen behind Jongdae, who is leaning on the centre island to talk to Luhan while he makes coffee. Luhan is still in just his boxers, and suddenly all Minseok can see are the muscles between his shoulderblades. Luhan is just so muscular. How has Minseok never noticed this in such stunning detail before?

“Morning, Minnie,” Luhan says, glancing over his shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah?” Minseok tilts his head to the side, then remembers this is supposed to be the first time they’ve seen each other this morning. “Oh! Yes. Yes I did. Thank you.”

Luhan grins at him and goes back to what he was doing. “You want coffee?”

“Sure.” Minseok slides onto one of the barstools and grabs an apple from the bowl in the centre of the island. He takes one bite, remembers too late that he just brushed his teeth, and pulls a face as every nerve in his mouth protests.

“There you go.” Luhan slides a cup onto the counter in front of Minseok. Minseok looks up and gives him a grateful smile, which Luhan returns wide and cheerful.

“Ready for Christmas?” Jongdae says. He’s scrolling through something on his phone, a half-eaten slice of toast dangling from one hand as if he forgot about it halfway to his mouth.

“I still need to wrap presents,” Minseok mumbles into his coffee.

“I still need to _buy_ presents,” Luhan says.

“Luhan!” Jongdae looks at him incredulously. “It’s Christmas Eve, how have you not finished your shopping?”

“I did!” Luhan says. “I mean, I thought I did. But… there’s something else I need to get.” His eyes flicker ever so briefly past Jongdae towards Minseok, who buries his face in his mug to hide the heat he can feel flaring in his cheeks.

“Alright, man.” Jongdae shrugs. “You better get going, then, the stores are gonna be packed today. You want the shower first, or can I take it for five minutes?”

“You go ahead, dude,” Luhan says. “I’m still working on my coffee.”

Jongdae nods and leaves the kitchen, giving Minseok’s hair a friendly ruffle on the way past. Minseok waits, ears straining, until he hears the click of the bathroom lock and the hiss of the water. When Jongdae starts singing, he turns back to Luhan.

“So you’re going out for the day?” he says.

Luhan nods and takes a gulp of his coffee.

“Just got some last minute things to buy. Just a present… for someone.”

There’s a smile playing around Luhan’s mouth that tells Minseok exactly who the present is for.

As Luhan drains the last of his coffee and places the cup in the sink, Minseok has a sudden flare of panic. His present for Luhan, sitting under his bed waiting to be wrapped, is nothing special. And now Luhan is on his way out to buy something for Minseok that’s almost certainly special, and possibly romantic, and Minseok has no idea what it will be but it’s definitely going to be a damn sight more meaningful than a couple of graphic tees from the mall.

“Hey Luhan!” Minseok swivels in his seat as Luhan slides past him towards the door.

“Yeah, buddy?” Luhan catches the doorframe and turns.

Minseok bites his lip, doesn’t know how to phrase this anxiety, ends up asking the simplest question he can think of.

“What do you want for Christmas?”

Luhan just smiles.

“You.”

He turns on his heel and whistles all the way down the hall, and Minseok is left clutching his cup of coffee as his cheeks burn.


	3. Christmas Day

Somewhere on the edge of a dream, someone is humming.

Minseok swims upwards, gently disentangles fantasy from reality, follows that tune towards the surface. The voice becomes familiar, resolves into hands stroking through his hair, pulling him out of sleep with soft touches and low intakes of breath. Minseok opens his eyes.

Luhan is leaning on one elbow, gazing fondly down at him as his fingers play through the hair just at the edge of Minseok’s temples. As Minseok looks up at him, he smiles.

“Good morning.”

“Hey,” Minseok mumbles.

Luhan ducks his head and pecks a kiss to Minseok’s sleepy lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“Oh yeah! Merry Christmas.”

“I got you a present,” Luhan says.

“Oh?” Minseok tilts his head. Their presents, few as they are, are all under the tree in the living room. Does Luhan have something else?

“Yeah.” Luhan grins. “It’s me.”

Minseok laughs as Luhan slides down to wrap his arms around him, pressing a cascade of kisses to Minseok’s cheek.

“Where do you get your pickup lines?” he giggles, fending Luhan off with lethargic hands.

“I dunno,” Luhan hums, nuzzling his nose into Minseok’s ear. “Where do you get your sexy moves? You’re the least convincing virgin ever.”

“Am I still a virgin?” Minseok says, pondering the ceiling as Luhan anoints his neck with tiny kisses. “I mean, what’s the line of virginity for gay guys? If it’s putting my dick in something, then it’s been in your mouth. If it’s having something in my butt, then I’ve had your fingers. Does it specifically have to be dick-in-butt? Cause not all guys are into that, so are there some gay guys who have super active sex lives but are still technically virgins?”

Luhan raises his head. “Uh. That’s… honestly more than I’ve ever bothered to think about it. I dunno.”

“It’s kind of a grey area, isn’t it?” Minseok says.

“Yeah.” Luhan just stares at him for a moment. “Wow. You just blew my mind.”

“Mine too. Now I can’t stop wondering whether I’m a virgin or not.”

“I might be able to help you there.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Luhan gives a little shrug with his mouth. “Do you wanna be definitively _not_ a virgin?”

Minseok just blinks at him for a second. Then he realises what Luhan is asking, and he laughs, even as his stomach gives a little flip.

“You know what?” he grins, throwing an arm around Luhan’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, “I do. I really do.”

“That is _exactly_ the answer I wanted.” Luhan slides his arms under Minseok’s back and kisses him more deeply, licking into Minseok’s mouth and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Minseok smiles into Luhan’s kiss and stretches his legs before hooking one foot around Luhan’s ankle and encouraging him in between his legs. Luhan rolls on top of him, his arms bracketing Minseok’s head while he dots kisses over his face, circling up to his forehead and down his nose before grazing across his cheek and back to his lips. His hips roll carefully down against Minseok’s, rewarded with a hum of pleasure and the scratch of Minseok’s nails against his bare back.

“Mm- oh, fuck.” Luhan seems to lose his breath for a second, turning his head to rest against Minseok’s cheek.

“What? Are you okay?” Minseok cranes his neck to the side to try and get a look at Luhan’s face.

“Yeah, I just-” Luhan lifts his head again and kisses Minseok. “I just thought about it, being inside you, and I just had a bit of a moment. Fuck, I want you.” His hands begin scrabbling at the buttons of Minseok’s pajama shirt, clumsy in their haste, and Minseok helps him, pops open the first two buttons and lets Luhan take it from there as the touch of teeth against his neck sends a swirl of arousal through his stomach.

“Yeah,” Luhan mutters as Minseok’s shirt falls open. He wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist, pulls him up until he can get his lips on his chest, and Minseok lets his shirt slide off his shoulders, wriggles his arms until it falls to his wrists and he can pull it off and throw it away. The whole time Luhan is whispering into his chest, in between presses of lips, “fuck, you’re so hot, your skin is so fucking smooth and I just want to bite it, leave marks all across your chest, oh baby-”

Minseok groans as one of Luhan’s hands runs down his side and to the front of his pants, palming at Minseok through his pajamas. Luhan is kneeling between his legs, one strong arm holding Minseok to him, and Minseok feels like a rag doll under his hands, putty at Luhan’s touch.

“Oh my god, Luhan.” He wraps both arms around Luhan’s neck, pulls him close enough to kiss, lets his legs fall wider apart so Luhan can take what he wants.

Instead of accepting that offer, though, Luhan slides his hands up between Minseok's shoulder blades and holds him there, presses him to his chest and kisses him with a heat that has Minseok moaning into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Luhan mutters as he kneels up and reaches for the waistband of Minseok's pants. Minseok is quicker, though. Leaning forward, he grabs Luhan's boxers and yanks them to his knees, then takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke it.

“Oh yeah,” Luhan breathes as Minseok swipes his thumb over the head. “Yeah, you’re getting good at this, huh? Oh- Minseok, fuck fuck fuck-” as Minseok crawls onto his knees and sits forward to give the tip a tentative lick. “Oh my god. Oh baby yeah, you wanna suck it? You wanna suck my cock for me, be a good boy and make me come in your sweet little mouth?”

The idea kind of scares Minseok, but he wants this, wants to make Luhan lose control, and so he takes a deep breath and takes the tip of Luhan’s cock into his mouth.

“ _Ohh-_ oh my fucking god, Min- yeah, suck it like that, fuck, you should see what you look like right now- your fucking mouth, holy shit-” Luhan’s hand lands on the back of Minseok’s neck and holds him there while he sucks gently on the head. Minseok genuinely doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take anything close to the whole of Luhan’s cock into his mouth, but he’s sure as hell going to try - because when he glances up, Luhan is looking down at him with so much pride that Minseok’s heart gives a little squeeze, and so as Luhan’s fingers scrape through his hair Minseok holds his breath, steels himself, and pushes forward.

_Nope. Abort abort abort-_

Luhan’s cock hits the back of his throat and Minseok gags, panics, pulls off and doubles over, trying desperately not to retch as his eyes burn.

“Oh shit, hey, you okay?” Luhan pushes his hand away and leans down to rub soothingly across Minseok’s back. “Sorry, I should have warned you not to do that - it’s not as easy as it looks in porn.”

“You don’t say,” Minseok gasps. He pinches the bridge of his nose, takes a couple of deep breaths, and when he’s confident he’s not about to throw up all over the sheets he straightens up and reaches for Luhan’s cock again.

“Babe, no, you don’t have to.” Luhan grabs his hand to stop him. “As hot as it is, please. It takes practise. I don’t want to choke you. I’m sorry, I know it’s… a little bit bigger than average.”

 _That’s putting it mildly_ , Minseok thinks, looking at Luhan’s monster dong. It’s easily bigger than most of the dicks he’s seen in porn, and he’s watched _a lot_ of porn.

“Forget about me,” Luhan continues. “I want _you_ to feel good.” He takes Minseok by the shoulder and kisses him as he pushes him back onto the pillows. He follows him down, crawling over him so that they’re chest-to-chest, and slots a hand under Minseok’s head to hold him in place while he kisses him. Meanwhile, his other hand traces down Minseok’s ribs and over his stomach until he can slide one finger into Minseok’s pajama pants and pull them down over his hips.

“You know what I wanna do?” Luhan whispers, lips brushing over the bolt of Minseok’s jaw while his thumb presses teasingly at the crease of his hip.

“What?” Minseok can feel Luhan hovering barely an inch away from him; he’s desperate to pull him down, press their bodies together from lips to knees, but instead he forces himself to wait, to let Luhan do what he wants to do.

“I want to get my fingers inside you,” Luhan says. “Open you up nice and slow, show you how good it can be. I want you gasping my name into the pillow, every breath, I want you to forget everything outside of you and me.”

Minseok moans. Luhan’s teeth against his jaw are sending shocks down his neck, and his thumb tracing tiny circles on the sensitive skin of his hip is making Minseok achingly hard, on the edge of pleading for Luhan to just _do something_.

“And then,” Luhan continues, now sucking kisses into the skin just under Minseok’s ear, “just when you think that this is it, it can’t get any better, just when you think you’re about to come on my fingers… I’m gonna flip you over, and I’m gonna fuck you.”

Minseok whines, hips straining up against Luhan’s hold.

“Lu-”

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming,” Luhan says. “Gonna give it to you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days. It’s gonna be so good, baby, you’ll love it, you’ll never want to leave my bed.”

Minseok lets out a desperate noise. “Lu, _please_ -”

“Yeah, baby,” Luhan whispers into his throat. “I’ve got you.”

With a kiss to the underneath of his chin, Luhan slides his hand across and takes hold of Minseok’s cock. Minseok’s moan is only halfway out of his throat when suddenly Luhan’s cock is there too, the two of them together in Luhan’s hand, and Minseok’s stomach clenches painfully with the hot flush of arousal that floods his entire body.

“Oh fuck, Luhan-”

Luhan kisses the words out of his mouth, his hand moving steadily with the gentle rock of his hips. Minseok’s nails must be leaving tracks across Luhan’s back with how hard he’s gripping him, but Luhan doesn’t seem to mind, just tugs at Minseok’s bottom lip and kisses across to his ear.

“What do you think, Minnie?” he murmurs. “You want my fingers in that beautiful ass of yours?”

Minseok wants to say _yes_ , wants to tell him to get on with it, that he’s gonna come in Luhan’s hand if he doesn’t hurry up, but his voice is stuck halfway up his throat and all he can do is nod, gasping ragged breaths into Luhan’s hair.

“Okay then.” Luhan sits back on his heels, pulls Minseok’s pajama pants and briefs off of him and throws them onto the floor. He hooks his hands under Minseok’s knees and pushes them up towards his chest, planting his feet apart on the bed.

“Hello darling,” Luhan croons. “I missed you.”

Minseok raises his head to frown at Luhan, who is tracing one finger lovingly across the inside of Minseok’s butt cheek.

“Are you… talking to my ass?”

“Yes,” Luhan says, completely unashamed. “It’s beautiful. It’s the perfect ass. I want it all the time, I would live in it if I could.”

“Oh my god.” Minseok lets his head fall back to the pillow as Luhan trails kisses down his thigh. “You’re nuts.”

“Nuts about you,” Luhan responds, and Minseok is about to blush when Luhan’s string of kisses ends abruptly with one right behind his balls.

“Oh-” Minseok’s toes curl in the sheets, and he gasps as Luhan’s mouth moves lower, tongue flicking over his hole. “ _Oh my god, Luhan!_ ”

Luhan just hums his pleasure, licking broad stripes over Minseok’s ass as he writhes against the bed. Minseok is torn between arousal and embarrassment, because that can’t be particularly pleasant for Luhan - but when Luhan’s hand comes up and begins rubbing over the head of his cock, Minseok can’t find it in himself to protest.

“Oh fuck oh fuck-” Minseok swallows hard, tries frantically to rein in the sparks shooting out from his spine. If he doesn’t get himself under control then this is all going to be over way too soon, and he won’t get to experience the feeling of Luhan’s cock in him, stretching him open, filling him up- Minseok moans, fists clenching beside him as he fights to keep himself on the ground.

“Oh babe, you’re so fucking good.” Luhan sits up and reaches over to the bedside table. He looks disheveled already, his lips pink, cheeks flushed, chin dripping with saliva, and Minseok wants to reach out and run his fingers through his hair, pull him close and kiss him until he’s gasping for breath. Instead he just watches as Luhan pulls a bottle of lube from the top drawer and settles back between his legs.

“Hm.” Luhan seems to consider him for a second, then makes a twirling motion with his finger. “Hands and knees.”

Minseok scrambles to comply. As he turns over he grabs the pillow from under his head and buries his face in it. If this is anything like the other night, Luhan is going to have him shaking apart within minutes, and he’s going to need something to scream into.

“Fuck, that’s beautiful.”

Minseok shivers at the touch of Luhan’s hand to his bare backside.

“Baby, you’re so gorgeous, look at you, I just wanna-” Luhan breaks off with a small growl, and a second later Minseok jumps as the press of Luhan’s lips turns to teeth against his ass cheek. Luhan gives him a gentle bite, squeezing his ass with both hands as he presses it to his face.

“You’re incredible,” Luhan concludes, soft against the small of Minseok’s back.

Minseok whines into the pillow. He’s so turned on he thinks he might explode, and Luhan is teasing him.

“Come on,” he mutters, “just do it already.”

“Did you say something?” Luhan leans forward, one hand on Minseok’s ass while the other pulls the pillow away from his face. Minseok turns his head to look at him.

“Hurry up,” he says, “I’m dying here.”

Luhan makes a disapproving sound between his teeth. “Impatient,” he sighs, returning to kneel behind Minseok, and there’s a click of plastic. “I was so hoping to take my time with you. But seeing as you’re so desperate…”

Minseok gasps and bites his lip at the first cool touch of Luhan’s finger. It circles his hole for a second, brushing across and teasing the edge, before sliding inside in one slick push.

“ _Ah-_ ”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Luhan leans down and kisses Minseok’s tailbone. “Oh baby. So tight.” He wiggles his finger side to side, sending Minseok gasping into his pillow. “Yeah boy, let me hear you. Is that good?”

Minseok moans, nods, pushes back against Luhan’s finger. This is it again, that inexplicable rush of someone else’s touch that he can never get by himself. Luhan’s hands are deft and sure and unpredictable, and each unanticipated touch sends Minseok skyrocketing higher.

By the time Luhan teases a second finger in, Minseok is gasping into the pillow. It feels like Luhan is making this last for ages, deliberately taking his time to tease Minseok, but the reassuring kisses he presses against Minseok’s back say otherwise, the whispered praise of “you’re so good”, and “so patient for me”, and “we’re almost there, baby, I promise.”

The third finger makes Minseok bite his tongue to keep from crying out. This is the point where Luhan punched against his prostate last time, pushing deep with his fingers and hitting all the spots Minseok can’t reach on his own. This time, though, he seems to be carefully avoiding that point. Perhaps he, like Minseok, is worried that if he pushes too hard, too soon, then Minseok won’t be able to keep his body in check any longer.

“You’re doing so well,” Luhan murmurs, smoothing his unoccupied hand up over Minseok’s back. “We’re almost there. I’m gonna give you one more, okay?”

Minseok nods. He doesn’t even care what Luhan is asking at this point, he could be offering a cactus and Minseok would just spread his cheeks. His body is Luhan’s to do with as he pleases.

He barely even moans at the fourth finger, when Luhan twists and rotates his hand and Minseok can feel his knuckles stretching the rim of muscle. He can’t tell if it’s pain he’s feeling, or just a really intense sort of pleasure. Luhan’s hands really are magical.

“Okay baby.” Luhan leans forward to kiss the back of Minseok’s neck. “I think you’re good. Do you wanna roll over?”

Minseok groans as Luhan’s fingers withdraw, and he pushes himself up off the pillow on shaky arms. There’s a noise like a packet tearing, and when he glances down between his legs Luhan is rolling on a condom.

“Here we go.” Luhan guides him down onto his back and crawls over him so that they’re face to face again. His smile lights up something behind Minseok’s ribs, brings a grin to his face even as his heart jackhammers in his chest. _This is it, it’s happening, it’s actually happening-_

“You ready?” Luhan kisses Minseok’s nose, grabs one of his hands and interlaces their fingers.

Minseok swallows, nods, squeezes Luhan’s hand.

“Yeah, do it.”

As Luhan reaches down and positions himself, though, Minseok’s heart leaps into his throat, thundering so hard he feels like it’s choking him. His entire body seizes, muscles clamping down, resisting before Luhan has even begun to push, and when he opens his mouth his breath drags in with a scrape.

“ _No no stop don’t-_ ”

Luhan releases him in an instant, and Minseok scrambles back, pushing himself up to the headboard. His chest hurts, lungs and heart staging a panicked protest, and he holds his hand up to silence Luhan’s noise of concern.

It takes a second for Minseok to dig the words out of his throat, and when he finally manages it they’re only a whisper.

“I’m scared.”

“Oh, fuck.” Luhan’s face falls, and he scoots forward and pulls Minseok into his arms, lips pressed to his hair. “Fuck, of course you are, I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I want to!” Of this Minseok is sure. He wants it so much it hurts, he needs Luhan with a persistent ache behind his heart, and he doesn't think he could stand the thought of stopping now, putting his pants on and going out to the kitchen for breakfast and pretending that every fibre of his being isn't burning to have Luhan inside him, shattering him apart and holding the pieces in his hands. He just lacks the bravery to let himself break.

“I want to,” he repeats, softer into Luhan's collarbone. “I'm just nervous. I'm scared it's gonna hurt.” And then he's glad his face is hidden, because he can feel it turning red. Of _course_ it's going to hurt, what kind of idiot thinks it won't? Minseok feels like a baby.

“How about this?” Luhan sits back and holds him at arm's length, head ducked to look at Minseok's face. “Why don't we try it with you on top? That way it's all up to you, and you can go as fast or as slow as you want. Does that make it less scary?”

Minseok just looks at Luhan’s face for a moment. There’s concern there, but also patience, and something that Minseok thinks might be fondness. Minseok reminds himself: Luhan might want him, but he doesn’t want him nearly as much as he cares about him. Everything here is at Minseok’s pace.

Minseok nods.

“Okay.” Luhan leans forward and softly kisses Minseok, gentle and reassuring. Then he turns over, lies down on his back and pats his legs. “Come on.”

Minseok clambers carefully on top of him. He feels so exposed like this, sitting on Luhan’s thighs without the protective cover of pillows or blankets. Perhaps with someone else, he would feel embarrassed. But Luhan is stroking a hand over his knee, and his smile is patient and accepting, and Minseok suddenly realises that there’s no-one else he would ever want to do this with.

He lifts up and shuffles forward until he’s kneeling directly above Luhan’s hips. The anxious bubble rises in his throat again, and he swallows it away as he reaches down to take Luhan’s hand.

“Go as slow as you want,” Luhan says, his thumb brushing over Minseok’s knuckles. His other hand slides underneath Minseok, traces over his ass and then grabs his own cock to hold it steady. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Minseok takes a couple of deep breaths. Luhan is still stroking his knuckles, still smiling like Minseok is worth waiting for, and it calms the anxious jabbing of Minseok’s heart to a nervous thrum. He swallows, grips Luhan’s hand, and lowers himself.

There’s a moment of suspense, the breath between _against_ and _inside_ , and then the head of Luhan’s cock slips into him, and Minseok gasps. His muscles clench against the intrusion, but Luhan has prepared him thoroughly, and it’s more a general discomfort than any real pain. Minseok forces himself to relax and drops a fraction further.

“Yeah, baby,” Luhan breathes, voice tight and eyebrows drawn together. “You’re doing so good. So good.”

Minseok keeps pushing down, eyes falling closed as the discomfort starts to ebb away. He keeps going, keeps sinking down onto Luhan until there’s nowhere further to go, until his ass is pressed against Luhan’s hips and Luhan’s hand is clutching at his waist, his breath coming in shallow puffs.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Luhan whispers. “Oh my god, that’s good.” His hips twitch under Minseok, and Minseok realises that it must be taking Luhan a great deal of effort to keep still right now.

Minseok plants both hands on Luhan’s chest and pushes himself up. When Luhan moans, he stops, holds himself there for a second, and then drops back down.

“ _Ahh-_ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Minseok arches his back, lets the sparks shiver up his spine as Luhan rolls his hips up to meet him. He moans, feels all the hair on his arms stand up, gasps as the head of Luhan’s cock rubs over that delicious spot.

“Oh god, baby, fuck-” Luhan is groaning, his hands squeezing encouragingly at Minseok’s thighs. “Keep going, keep doing it like that.”

Minseok nods, shifts his hands to Luhan’s shoulders for better leverage and moans at the angle that sets. As he starts to move, Luhan’s hands come up to his chest and begin rubbing over his nipples, pinching and tweaking as Minseok bounces up and down.

“Fuck- Luhan, oh god-”

“Is it good, baby?” Luhan is breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes alight with the kind of desire Minseok has only ever imagined in the movies.

“Yeah- fuck, it’s so good. You’re so big, Lu- oh fuck oh fuck-” Minseok shudders as a wave of pleasure rolls up his body, and he pushes himself up, leans back with his hands braced behind him on Luhan’s thighs. The angle that creates has him gasping into the air, especially when Luhan, no longer able to reach his chest, slides down to Minseok’s hips and begins twisting his hand over Minseok’s cock.

“ _Fuck, Luhan-_ ” Minseok moans, eyes closed, panting as Luhan’s cock hits his prostate over and over, driving him higher, sending shock after shock up his spine-

The door bangs open.

“MERRY CHRISTM- _AAAHHHHH!_ ”

Minseok squeals, dives off Luhan, rolls under the covers and pulls them over his head.

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

“Get out!”

“ _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-_ ”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!”

_Slam._

“I’m sorry, you guys!” Jongdae calls through the door. “Um… Merry Christmas?”

There’s silence for a moment, then the stereo comes on in the living room and Luhan gives a breath of laughter.

“I really wish these doors locked.”

He pulls the covers back from Minseok’s head.

“Are you okay?”

Minseok just rolls onto his side, still curled up into a ball, and looks up at Luhan. He wonders if he looks as mortified as he feels, if Luhan can tell from his face that all Minseok wants for Christmas is to sink into the floorboards and never be seen again.

“Oh, darling,” Luhan chuckles. He brushes his hand through Minseok’s hair, then tweaks his nose. “If it makes you feel any better, I got walked in on my first time as well. By my mother.”

Minseok grimaces and closes his eyes. That does actually make him feel a bit better, though. He can’t even imagine his mother catching him in the act, let alone with another man. At least Jongdae isn’t the kind to judge.

His eyes fly open as Luhan kisses his cheek.

“Remind me to kick his ass later for not knocking,” he says, sliding a hand under Minseok’s arm and breaking his grip around his knees. He pushes Minseok onto his back and kisses him, one hand trailing down his chest.

“Shall we keep going?” Luhan whispers as his fingers stroke down across Minseok’s stomach.

Minseok just nods and puts his arms around Luhan’s neck, and when Luhan rolls on top of him he spreads his legs, wraps them around Luhan’s waist, lets him suck kisses into his throat as his hips begin grinding against Minseok’s.

“Come on,” Minseok gasps after a minute, when all Luhan has done is rub up against Minseok’s thigh. “Put it in, I can’t- _ah!_ ”

Luhan finds his object and slides in with one push, and Minseok moans, nails digging into Luhan’s back.

“ _Ohh_ , fuck, Luhan, yeah-” he breaks off as Luhan kisses him, hot and open, eating up every gasp as Minseok grinds back against him.

“Yeah baby,” Luhan growls, tearing away from Minseok’s mouth to kiss along his jaw. “You like that? My big cock in you. Oh baby, you’re taking it so well, gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you come on my cock.”

Minseok just moans, clutching at Luhan’s back as his hips piston into him. Luhan keeps muttering into his throat in between kisses, but Minseok’s ears are beginning to fuzz over, the tips of his fingers buzzing with electricity.

“Gonna come,” he manages to gasp out, and then he does, eyes squeezed shut as his body catches light.

Dimly he is aware of Luhan moaning, driving into him even harder, grinding out curses and praise, and then the shuddering of his hips against Minseok’s ass, the gasping breath on his throat that means Luhan is there with him.

“Oh, fuck,” Luhan pants, collapsed against Minseok’s chest. “Fuck, I love you. That was amazing.”

Minseok kind of freezes at that, and he thinks maybe Luhan doesn’t realise what he just said, but in the next second the tender press of lips against his chin and Luhan’s gentle hand on his hip suggest that perhaps he very much does. Minseok just hugs Luhan close, buries his face in his shoulder, and allows himself a giddy grin.

“Mm. Ugh. I just want to go back to sleep now.” Luhan pulls out of Minseok with a grunt and rolls over to grab the box of tissues that has mysteriously appeared on his bedside table since yesterday morning. He drops the condom in the trash and wipes the come off Minseok’s stomach, then slides down under the covers and gathers Minseok into his arms. “Five more minutes.”

Minseok gives a little laugh and lets Luhan snuggle him back against his chest. His hand finds Luhan’s, and as he laces their fingers together he tries to pour this bubbly feeling in his heart into that connection. Luhan’s lips are warm against the back of his neck. Minseok didn’t realise another person could make him this happy.

Minseok closes his eye and smiles. With Luhan’s strong arms around him and his breath soft against his hair, Minseok wants to stay like this for the rest of his life.

They doze for about half an hour, until Luhan rolls over and stretches.

“We should probably get up, huh?” he yawns, scratching a hand through Minseok’s hair. “Go open some presents.”

“Oh yeah!” After all that, it’s still Christmas morning. Minseok sits up and looks down at Luhan. He’s gorgeous, spread out on the pillows, hands behind his head and hair splayed out like a halo. Minseok smiles, and Luhan smiles back, and Minseok can’t resist bending down to kiss him. Luhan’s hands come up to cup his cheeks, holding him between his palms while he nips softly at Minseok’s bottom lip.

“Okay,” Luhan whispers, “getting up now.”

They drag themselves out of bed and pull their clothes on. Minseok finds his pajama pants near the foot of the bed, but gives up on looking for his shirt and just takes one of Luhan’s T-shirts from the pile that never seems to make it into his dresser.

“Oh, cute,” Luhan says, as Minseok turns around. “You should wear my clothes more often.”

Minseok ducks his head and bites his lip to hide a smile. 

“You also look really fucking hot with that many hickeys.”

Minseok looks up and finds Luhan smirking at him, clearly amused. He claps a hand to his neck, horrified, and turns to the mirror on Luhan’s closet door. Sure enough, his throat is covered in lovebites that, when Minseok tugs at his shirt, extend down over his collarbone to his chest.

“Oh my god,” he groans. “Luhan!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luhan says, draping himself over Minseok’s shoulders and eyeing his throat in the mirror. “Jongdae will be too embarrassed to point it out, and you’ve got a week for them to heal before you have to go back to work. Just wear a scarf whenever you’re out. You’ll be fine.”

Minseok sighs and lets his head fall back against Luhan’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Okay. This is not a crisis. It’s cold enough for turtlenecks anyway.”

“That’s the spirit.” Luhan kisses his cheek and gives him a cheeky smack on the bottom.

Minseok rolls his eyes and gestures towards the door, and Luhan leads the way out into the hallway.

“Merry Christmas, Jongdae!” Luhan calls as they walk through the living room. “Did you make coffee?”

Jongdae scrambles up from the couch and follows them into the kitchen. “Uh, yeah, I did, but it’s probably cold by now. I can- I can make more!”

“Nah, it’s chill, I got it.” Luhan slides the pot out of the machine, pours the leftover coffee down the sink and flicks the top of the machine open to take out the old grounds.

“Hey, listen, you guys.” Jongdae shifts from foot to foot, hands twisting in front of him. His eyes are fixed on Minseok’s throat, staring as if he can’t tear his eyes away, and Minseok hunches his shoulders in a vain attempt to cover at least some of the hickeys there. “I’m really sorry I walked in earlier. I didn’t realise you were- uh- I mean.” He scratches his ear against his shoulder and gives a nervous little laugh. “I did wonder why you weren’t in your room, Minseok.”

“No worries, dude.” Luhan turns around and gives Jongdae a friendly slap on the shoulder. “I guess it saves the awkward hey-guess-what-we’re-fucking conversation.”

Minseok turns away and yanks the fridge door open for something to do. His cheeks are prickling with heat, and he busies himself with reading the back of the milk carton.

“Um, so, how long have you guys… I mean, when did you-”

“Just a couple of days,” Luhan says.

“Oh. Okay.” Jongdae seems relieved at that - perhaps reassuring himself that he hasn’t just been completely oblivious to the fact that his flatmates have been banging this whole time. “Well, uh, I’m happy for you guys! Yeah. Just, uh, don’t get freaky on the couch or anything, ha ha.”

“Mmmyep.” Luhan clears his throat and turns the coffee grinder on, drowning out any further conversation.

Ten minutes later, armed with coffee and settled in the living room, Luhan nudges Minseok off the couch.

“You’re Santa.”

“Oh, I am?”

“Yep.” Luhan indicates the little pile of presents under the tree. “Go dish out some Christmas cheer.”

Minseok folds himself onto the floor in front of the tree and slides the first present towards him.

“Uh. To Jongdae. From Luhan.”

“Ooh!” Jongdae holds out his hands. “Thank you!” He tears the paper off and holds up the box. “Dude! Are these the headphones I wanted? Thanks, man!” He throws an arm around Luhan’s shoulder and side-hugs him.

“I wasn’t sure if they were the right ones,” Luhan says.

“No, they’re exactly right.”

“Awesome. They’re noise-cancelling too.”

“Hell yeah.” Jongdae, absorbed in reading through the features listed on the back of the box, does not catch the wink Luhan sends Minseok’s way. Minseok flushes bright red and turns back to the Christmas tree for the very serious task of selecting another present.

“Uh, Luhan, this is to you from me.”

“Yasss, gimme.” Luhan takes the parcel from Minseok and rips it open. “Oh fuck yes, T-shirts?” He holds the shirts up to see the design on the front of each one. “These are rad as hell, thanks buddy!”

He pats Minseok on the shoulder, and Minseok expects that to be the extent of it, but then Luhan tips him backwards and plants an upside-down kiss on his lips.

“Oh man,” Jongdae mutters, “that’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Flustered, Minseok rights himself and grabs a present at random from under the tree.

“Uh, this one is. Um. Oh. This is for me. From Luhan.”

He glances over his shoulder. Luhan is grinning at him, but his foot is tapping against the floor, a nervous little jig that isn’t quite tempered by the casual way he’s leaning against the arm of the couch. Minseok turns back to the present and carefully unsticks the paper.

When he has the package open, he just blinks at it for a moment. It’s a bear - a little white thing, fluffy and soft, with a shiny satin candy cane between its paws. It’s adorable, but also kind of weird. Why is Luhan giving this to him?

“Open the card,” Luhan says.

Minseok realises there’s a little Christmas card tucked between the bear’s arms, nestled in behind the candy cane. He slides it out and opens it. Inside are just two words.

_Be mine?_

Minseok doesn’t even attempt to control the blush in his cheeks. He reads the words over and over, trying to process what they mean. _Be mine_. Be Luhan’s. Luhan wants Minseok to be his.

He swallows hard, closes the card, then opens it again to read the words one more time.

“You, uh, you don’t have to say anything right now.” Luhan sounds slightly worried, almost crestfallen, like he actually thinks Minseok is going to say no or something.

What Minseok would really like to do right now is throw himself into Luhan’s lap and kiss him breathless, but he’s not going to do that with Jongdae sitting right there, so he just hugs the bear against his chest, looks back over his shoulder and says, “yes.”

“Yes?” Luhan’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline.

“Yes.” Minseok nods. “Yes, of course.”

Luhan’s face breaks into a grin, and he reaches forward, grabs Minseok by the arms and hauls him up onto the couch and into his lap. Minseok’s little noise of surprise is muffled against Luhan’s lips, and as Luhan’s hands slide around his waist, he lets go of the bear squished between their chests and throws his arms around Luhan’s neck.

There’s a muttered “oh my god” from beside them, and the cushions shift slightly as Jongdae gets up and slinks off to the kitchen.

“Yes?” Luhan repeats into Minseok’s mouth, as if he can’t quite believe it.

“Yes, absolutely.” Minseok kisses Luhan again and again. “Did you really expect me to say no?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Luhan says, pulling back to brush a thumb over Minseok’s cheek. “I didn’t know if you wanted this to be serious, or if it was just sex…”

“You idiot.” Minseok pushes Luhan back into the cushions and kisses him soundly.

“No sex on the couch please!” Jongdae calls from the kitchen.

“Too late,” Luhan whispers into Minseok’s lips, and Minseok giggles.

“It’s okay, Jongdae!” Luhan calls. “You can come back in!”

Jongdae pokes his head around the doorway and eyes them suspiciously. “You’re done canoodling?”

“For now.” Luhan grins devilishly.

“God dammit,” Jongdae sighs.

“You’re Santa now,” Luhan adds. “Get to it!”

While Jongdae’s back is turned to choose another present from under the tree, Minseok steals another kiss from Luhan’s lips.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispers.

Luhan grins at him, hugs him tightly, kisses him again.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

Minseok leans his head against Luhan’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Best present ever.

_FIN_


End file.
